Second Chances
by xXKikyouXx
Summary: His eyes were wide and frantic, searching for any signs of blood on my shoulder, any giveaway that the scabbing had been ripped away. I stared at him, confused. We'd only just met and he was acting like we'd known each other in another life. IXK NXK SXM
1. The Almost Death

I waited for my lover in the cold morning of an early spring.

Suddenly a knife slices through my right shoulder. Blood gushes out of the wound, molten metal on my freezing skin,a severe contrast to the coldness of the steel blade, which is then ripped violently from my shoulder.

I nearly scream in agony, but the sound cannot escape my constricted throat.

The blood runs at full speed down my arm, flowing faster and faster, like a river of red after the dam of skin is ripped away.

Red blood stains my white shirt and whiter skin, licking at my arm, as if it wanted to see how red my skin could become.

My ears roar and scream painfully; and ever so dimly can I make out the faint sound of laugher coming from my attacker.

It mocks my slowly dying form, engraving itself forever in my memory.

Its cutting through all that's good in the world, killing the beautiful sounds of nature, and replacing them with this twisted, crazy laugh.

This laugh wounds me far worse then the knife, breaking my psyche and shattering my little bit of sanity I have left.

It takes what seems to be forever to realize who was laughing.

It was the very same man I had loved, who had now betrayed me.

All this time, he had been a serpent with human face and tongue, just waiting for the right moment to strike. I wonder if he'd done this to others. To make them feel so loved and safe, only to kill them brutally, and laugh all the while.

I can feel my heart in my throat, beating in time to my ragged breathing, valiantly and vainly trying to keep it's self going. The once clean air has been pushed violently away to be replaced with a more depressing odor. Fear and death, blood and pain walk hand and hand.

I collapse onto my knees, shaking and crying. The tears well and spill over, pouring down my pale face, and mingle with the ever greedy blood that coats the ground, determined to mark this spot as its own.

The laughter begins to fade slowly as he walks away. The chokehold on my windpipe breaks long enough for me to yell after him. "TRATOR!" His maniac laugh grows only louder, and then everything falls silent as he finally vanishes into the surrounding trees.

I try to stand,staggering to my feet, my shoulder still dripping blood onto the ground. Wobbling on these weak legs, I waver and fall after only moments of standing. Back onto my knees,

I feel my heart give into temptation and fall silent. I sway, falling onto my side and the world spins into oblivion. I wonder if anyone will find my pathetic form and give me a proper funeral.

**I'm alive! ok, so if you kinda sorta liked this, gimme a buzz! i need to know if i could/should continue with this story... btw this was origanally a school 'project' so thats why a lot of it doesnt match the origanal 'Death of Kikyo' scene**


	2. The Bellflower's Guardian

Everything is white and blurry as I open my eyes. The pain in my shoulder, once burning like a wildfire, has settled into a dull throbbing. The world spins into focus, and I try to sit up, only to see an explosion of colors behind my eyelids. Whispers fill the world around me, and I attempt to sit up, only to be pushed down gently by a friendly hand.

"Not yet, m'lady." Whispers a soft voice, one that I do not recognize. Things begin to come back to me, slowly winding them into focus. The sealing of Inuyasha to the Tree after he…killed me.

"Am I dead?" I manage to groan out hoarsely, throat constricted and the taste of metallic blood on my tongue. The stranger laughed.

"I certainly hope not, because if you are, that means so am I, and your sister."

"Keade?" I blinked, trying to get a better focus.

"Kikyo! Sister! You live!" I felt the weight of my sister's tiny form thrown on top of me. I gasped, the pain from my shoulder suddenly increased ten-fold.

"Easy little one, she is not in the best condition for jumping on." The weight dispersed and the stars that danced in my eyes vanished. The first thing I saw was a man, the stranger I presumed, and my little sisters face, scrunched up in concern. My eyes focused on the stranger first trying to take in his whole face at once. He wasn't ugly, not at all; in fact he was quite handsome in my eyes. Long masses of curls, black in color, fair skin, and brown caring eyes was all that I could distinguish of his face. His yukata as far as I could tell was a light sky blue color and was simple in design, yet somehow showed that he was highly respected in whatever occupation he worked in. His hakama's were light gray and he was wearing simple travel sandals.

"Who are you?" I asked. He shook his head and completely avoided my question.

"Later, but now you need to rest, you took a nasty wound to the shoulder and lost quite a bit of blood." He turned around and reached for a bowl and cloth, and gently began cleaning the remaining blood from my shoulder. I turned my head away, almost gagging on the stench. The wound was still leaking blood after he had cleaned it fully.

"Keade, please go retrieve those herbs I showed you earlier." Keade immediately hopped up and raced out the door. This left him and I alone in the cabin.

"I ask you again, who are you and why are you here?" I growled out, untrusting of this stranger with the friendly eyes. He smiled gently at me.

"I am Kagawaki, and I happened to be passing through the area delivering some special herbs to a neighboring town and saw your limp form in the center of a field. I rushed over to you and treated you with the herb. Amazingly enough the moment I applied herb, your bleeding shoulder immediately slowed to an almost complete stop. I picked you up and brought you back here, and this is all that has happened within the last three days." I gasped. Three days had passed since my almost death? Impossible. It felt like it had only been moments ago. Kagawaki must have noticed the shock on my face because he simply laughed lightly.

"Fear not, lady. I have been taking care of your village for you in your absence. Seeing as I answered your questions, will you answer mine?" I nodded curtly, still not fully trusting him. He shook his head and sighed, but continued.

"Why is it that there is a demon sealed to the tree outside?" now it was my turn to laugh. It came out horse and whispery and smelling like blood, but I laughed none the less, until my sides hurt and I began to cough.

"Of all the questions to ask, why that one? You know what, don't answer that!" I gasped out, hysterical tears falling down my face. He cocked his head to the side and waited for me to finish.

"Ok, I'll tell you then. The reason that there is a demon sealed to that tree is because he is the one that wounded me so." Kagawaki's eyes widened and he growled in his throat, low and feral.

"The I take it that you took care of the problem?" He asked, glaring in the general direction of the Tree. I nodded, closing my eyes, fatigue closing over me, both physically and mentally.

"M'lady, please stay awake just for a moment more. I need to apply the rest of the herbs before you sleep again." My eyes opened half –way and I yawned.

"First things first, just call me Kikyo please. Secondly, why do I need to stay awake?" He sighed

"It would make my job so much easier, for the herb works fastest if the patent is awake." My turn to sigh, but fortunately for me, Keade burst through the woven door, and spared me from answering.

"I've got it!" She exclaimed, breathless from running. Kagawaki turned away from me to receive the plant from the girl.

"I thank you greatly for this, Keade" He smiled at the little girl, who in turn giggled. Something wasn't right here. Keade never giggled about anything. My eyebrows raised as I glanced back and forth to my sister and to her new friend, Kagawaki.

"Ok enough of that Kikyo, stop moving about, your only making your wounds worse." Kagawaki had noticed my head jerking around like a door hinge and placed a halting hand on it. I glared up at it for a moment, angry that this man, this man I never even met before, was touching me!

"Get you hand off of me…" I hissed at him. He shook his head.

"No." And with that he spun away from me to prepare the herbs. I glared silently at his back, and I could practically cut the damn tension in the air with a knife, if I had one. He turned and glanced at me out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm not going to hurt you Kikyo." I continued staring at his back, ignoring him. I saw him bend down over my form and begin spreading a sweet smelling ointment over the cut.

"It will take about a week of this treatment before the wound fully closes." I groaned, but just then my hospitable side decided it was time it took over.

"You do have a place to stay?" I asked, tone deadpan. He smiled softly.

"Yes, thank you for asking me. I'm in a small hut just outside the village." I nodded once and couldn't help but smile back at the man. Maybe he wasn't as bad as I first thought… I smiled once again at him, and drifted into darkness.

* * *

Kagawaki's POV:

I sighed, and cleaned my hands off in the water Keade had brought me. This was a twist in the plot, instead of her taking care of me, I was taking care of her. Granted I was the one who had struck her down, but by the time I had re-transformed she had already lost a lot of blood, which almost cost me…everything.

Just when I thought I had changed the course of history, it had almost slipped away again, which meant I would have to start all over again and re-collect shattered jewel shard, just to make the wish to go back in time to save her.

Of course none of this makes any bit of sense to any one who may be reading my thoughts, so let me put it in a way that you can all understand.

There was a time, in a different universe, where Kikyo hated me, and was reincarnated three times.

The first: Italia Uchiha, the only side of Kikyo I cannot stand, if only because I cannot break the hold the other Uchiha has on her.

Second: Titana, Queen of the Fey, and her 'weak side' as she called it.

Third and final: Lauren, An amalgamation of all four. When I finally collected all the jewel shards, I had no idea what the hell to wish for. Kikyo was gone and out of my reach while the Uchiha courted her, so then I decided that to erase all of her hatred of me, and start all over.

But it wouldn't be an easy thing to do, for I couldn't just suppress her memory, because her Lauren form had a knack for un-suppressing her memories. Which then led me to the next option, one I never thought I'd need to use. Make a wish on the jewel to take me to the day where I killed her, but make it so she couldn't die because I would be right there when it happened.

So I decided that would be the next best course of action. I made the wish and things played out flawlessly, except for the one little screw up, which I mentioned above. So now it had arrived at this, me taking care of the woman I loved so deeply that I went back in time to change freaking history. How's that for dedicated? I smirked and stood, stretching like a cat.

"Keade" I whispered, not wanting to wake the sleeping goddess at my feet.

"Kagawaki, ye are going to leave now, are you not?" She asked sadly.

"Yes, I need to go rest, but as soon as Kikyo-sama wakes, run and come get me." I patted the child's head absently. I never thought I have to do it when I was Onigumo, yet here I stood, patting the girl's head. I stepped out into the heat of the afternoon, and began making my way to my 'home'.

Once inside I decided it would be the best time to reveal my true form. Closing my eyes, I allowed my most demonic form to take shape. Gone was my old form, that of the real Kagawaki, the one I disguised myself as, my blood red eyes returned, and my body shifted, growing jagged and sharp.

I knew that I had awhile, seeing as the herbs I used was not really herbs, but sedatives I stole from the alternate time. My dark times, as I chose to call it. Ah yes that's right, my name is not Onigumo, nor was it Kagawaki. Lauren used to call me Hell's Guardian, who was partially right. (And I usually would've shot back, 'Hell's Guardian guards Hell's Bellflower', which would make her gag.) No my name was…

Naraku...

**A/n:** Well Well this has to be the best update i've done in a long time...well gimme a buzz if you enjoyed, cause i had a hell of a good time writting it! I know you guys guessed that as soon as you heard the name 'Kagawaki' asumed that it was really Naraku...but i figured you needed to have conformation... lol ok! bye now!


	3. The Jewel

Chapter Three:

"No! Don't do this!" I shouted at my attacker. Kagawaki rolled his eyes at me stubbornness.

"Look, do you want to get better or not?" He asked, eyebrow cocked. I glowered at him. How dare he pin me! How dare he even touch me! I turned my head away from him angrily. He sighed and turned to Keade.

"Is she always like this?" He asked, looking at me through the corner of his eye. How did I know he was looking at me? Simple, I sensed it. I growled again, not wanting to be looked at.

"No she usually is quite kind, but for ye, it seems as though she has made an exception." Keade explained to an annoyed Kagawaki. I rolled my eyes.

"Traitor." I hissed under my breath. Wasn't she supposed to side with me? I was her older sister after all. I heard the curtain of the door sway, and my sister's footsteps died away. Now it was Kagawaki's turn to roll his eyes.

"Enough of this, now stop struggling." He turned back to me with a poultice in his hand. I growled low in my throat. I didn't want any of this! He should have left me to die. Ignoring me, Kagawaki bent down and got to work on my shoulder again. I relaxed slightly, realizing throwing a tantrum was not doing me any bit of good. The hut fell quiet and all you could hear was the chirping of the wildlife outside. **_He broke the silence first. _**

"There, now was that so hard Kikyo?" He flashed me a small (mocking) smile. I wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of hearing me yell at him, so I simply smiled back.

"No, but thank you for treating me." I said sarcastically. I knew I wasn't acting my calm, collected self as of late, but I guess almost dying puts you into a bit of a different mind frame. Kagawaki's eyes narrowed, and I vaguely wondered if he regretted saving my butt yet. But to my surprise he closed he closed his eyes for a moment and smiled; a real smile this time.

"Oh good. Unfortunately, for you at least, this isn't your last treatment. You have another three days or so to go." I moaned unintentionally, closing my eyes and decided then would be a good time to take a leave of reality when they popped open again. How could I have been so stupid! I sat up, moving to get up and head straight for the door when the pain that Kagawaki had subdued so nicely, came racing back in four, five, six, waves of raw pain. I gasped in shock, causing Kagawaki to spin around and push me back down.

"You're not supposed to be moving!" His eyes were wide and frantic, searching for any signs of blood on my shoulder, any giveaway that the scabbing had been ripped away. I stared at him, confused. We'd only just met and he was acting like we'd known each other in another life.

"Why did you do that? Are you trying to kill yourself?" He asked in a deadly quiet voice after a few moments.

"No I just remembered something, or possibly two things. Both are something rather important that I must attend to as soon as possible." His eyebrow lifted for a moment, and the last traces of worry were replaced with curiosity.

"And this is so important that you risked ripping open your scab?" He asked, his voice returning to normal.

"First of all, I need to see the Sacred Jewel and make sure its still in one piece. Second I have someone to check on." I explained, moving slowly, lifting myself up gently as to not 'rip my scab open' as Kagawaki so bluntly put it.

"Someone? Who may that be?" I saw something like fear flash across his face, but I couldn't be sure only because it was gone in an instant.

"His name is Onigumo. He's been badly burned, and I've been treating him for the last few months." That time I was sure something crossed his face, darkening his eyes, turning them...red... but then again, I could have imagined it, as I said before, almost dying does a lot to a person.

"Ah. Well then, I'll see to it that he is treated." Kagawaki stood and headed for the door, but I stopped him.

"He'll wonder where I am and will bug you to no end to find out where I am. I need to come along with you to prove I am alright." It was a weak argument, but to my genuine surprise, Kagawaki turned around and lifted me up, swinging me onto his back.

"Ok then, you may come along." Kagawaki began walking for the front door, just as Keade returned from wherever she may have been.

"Where are ye taking my sister Kagawaki?" She asked, not one ounce of worry in her voice. He smiled down at her.

"She asked to check on some things, and I decided it best to allow her to do so, else risk her moving on her own before she could." I glanced in shock at his calmness. This couldn't be the same man from only moments before, the one who panicked at the slightest movement from me.

"Ah, ok then. Ye be careful." She moved into the hut and disappeared into the back.

"Where to first Kikyo-sama?" He asked, stepping out into the midday brightness. I had to close my eyes. The light hurt...a lot.

"To the shrine, I need to see the jewel, assuming I still have it." I felt him nod, and then came the business of climbing the stairs. My shoulder turned into liquid fire again and it took all my will power not to gasp in pain. The last thing I needed was for Kagawaki to go ballistic and not let me go with him. When we reached the top of the stairs, I couldn't help but be relived. Without a word, Kagawaki set me down on my feet.

"Go ahead, I will remain here. Be careful." With that he turned away from me and stared over my village, as if searching for something. I cocked my head to the side, and right then and there I decided he could see the jewel.

"Come with me." It wasn't a statement; it was a command. I offered a small smile at him. "What happens if I collapse, and you aren't there to see it, then what? You won't have a patient to worry..." he cut me off, grabbing my hand and looking me straight in the eyes.

"You've made your point clear enough." He walked along side of me, still holding my hand. I was shocked, again. What else did this guy have in store for me? I stepped into the shrine, and the sweet scent of incense filled my nose. I walked forward, not knowing what to expect. Keade had retrieved the jewel and told me to expect the unexpected when I looked it over. Kagawaki was behind me, his footsteps loud and ringing throughout the small temple. I finally reached the end of the rows of incense and looked down at the small pink and purple jewel. I bent down and lifted it, but when I did...the jewel split into two pieces! I stared at it blankly, my mind not comprehending this shattered thing in my hand. This couldn't be the jewel. There was no way...unless...I accidentally hit the jewel so neatly when I sealed Inuyasha to the Tree... it split into two...now what was I supposed to do...? I heard Kagawaki take in a sharp breath.

"This is the famous Shikon Jewel? What happened to it?" I shrugged, even though I had a pretty good idea as to what happened.

"Well...lets move on. I'll think of a way to restore it to its former glory." I sighed and turned to Kagawaki. He nodded in agreement, and together we walked outside in complete silence.

**A/N: Ok Chapter three is nice and long (By my standerds at least...) to make up for lack of updates, ok the jewel is split into two pieces for a specific reason that comes later on in the story... yeah we all know why the hell 'Kagawaki' is so nervous about going to Onigumo's cave! Anyway R&R PLEASE!!! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO KNOW THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO LIKE READIN MY CRAP!!!**


	4. For The Love Of The Hanyou

Chapter Four:

* * *

We had arrived at Onigumo's cave after about a half an hour of walking. Well Kagawaki did most of the walking, he carried me most of the way.

"Are you sure you need to do this yourself? I mean, I could do it for you, it would be no trouble for me at all." Kagawaki asked me for what felt like the 30th time.

"Yes and I want to do this myself. If I didn't want to do it, I would have left him to die in the gorge where I found him." I answered. He fell silent after that, and leaned down so I could get off his back into the cave.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked, confused as to why he wasn't following.

"You specifically told me that you wanted to handle this part yourself, so I'm going to let you." Kagawaki backed up and into the tall grass. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." I stepped down and into the darkness of the cave. Instantly the smell of burnt flesh and grass filled my nose, gagging me. My throat and nose closed, rejecting the disgusting smell. I gagged again and my eyes began watering. I stumbled along using the wall as a guide to where I needed to be. I stumbled along and finally my hand touched the small lamp I'd used far to many times to count. Using the matches I had hid inside the stone wall, I lit the lamp. I turned slowly, half expecting a demon to pop up and attempt to attack me. But nothing of the sort happened and I instead was greeted with a burned ground where Onigumo once lay. I dropped to my knees, and my hand automatically hovered over the now empty spot, only to draw back, partially shocked, partially surprised. The amount of demonic energy that surrounded the burned place actually hurt me. I lifted my hand to my face, and stared at the small burn marks that marred the perfect whiteness of my hand. Just like the blood that had marred my arm, my shoulder, the grass which was now forever stained with my blood. It was the same way that the scar would stay with me forever, reminding me never to trust another man with my life. But that was in the past, and now it was time for me to come back and ponder the present. It was obvious what had transpired here. A fire, a strong one by the look of it, and seeing as Onigumo couldn't move, he... I couldn't think of the pain he must have gone through. I sighed and quietly said a silent prayer for him. I stood and slowly made my way toward the entrance.

Naraku's...(Whoops!) Kagawaki's POV:

I hissed and kicked at a small pebble in my path. I didn't want her in there by herself, especially after the little stunt she pulled about an hour ago. Why couldn't go in there was because of some unknown force that repealed me every time I tried to go inside, and for whatever reason it grew stronger every time I approached it. I closed my eyes and attempted to calm this rage that was close to swelling out of control.

"Heh, that would be bad wouldn't it." I closed my eyes and punched the wall behind me. The wound swelled for a moment and then healed.

"What would be bad?" I jumped at the sound, but smiled softly realizing it was only she... my beautiful bellflower goddess, Kikyo. I turned to face her, and I shrugged.

"It's just that I was thinking out loud." She nodded and turned away. I walked toward her, and overtook her. As I passed by her, I felt her eyes boring holes in the back of my head. Why was she doing this all of a sudden? I mean, I accepted that she didn't trust me, but why...oh no...she must have suspected that I set the fire that burned Onigumo alive. Well she was partially right. I was originally the one who convinced Onigumo to make the 'wish' that he had a mobile body.

"Kikyo, what's troubling you?" I asked, not bothering to turn.

"It's...nothing." The hesitation in her voice led me **not** to believe her. But I decided to worry about this later, when I was alone, so I decided it best to drop it... for the moment.

"Okay then." And just like that, the tension eased enough to actually be able to function. A few minutes later, we'd arrived back at the village and just as I turned to tell Kikyo that I was going home for the night, a villager ran over to us.

"Lady Kikyo! We need your help! Madame Suzihera, she's very ill!" I opened my mouth to say that I would take care of it, when Kikyo stepped forward, a look in her eyes.

"Okay. Take me to her." I looked at her disapprovingly. She returned it with a 'whatever you're about to say, don't bother,' look. I sighed. I seemed to be doing a lot of sighing lately.

"Here." I gave her some of the sedatives I had stolen, along with aspirin and some other drugs. "Whatever you don't use, give it back to me. Keade will show you where I live." Kikyo smiled at me gratefully and began walking back. I stood there, shocked. She'd actually smiled at me! A slow smirk found its way onto my face. Maybe making her mine wouldn't be as hard as I thought...after all...I'd come close once before.

* * *

Kikyo's POV:

What used to take me hours to accomplish took me only a half-hour to do, thanks to Kagawaki's strange medicinal herbs. As soon as I had settled Madame Suzihera into her bed, I stepped out into the cooling night air. The scents of summer on its way worked their ways into my nose, and I breathed deeply, wishing that I could go back to being a normal person. I immediately berated myself for that little bit, I'd chosen this life myself. I decided that I should go and get the jewel, seeing as it was easy enough to steal, as unprotected as it was right now. After that I would return the spare herbs back to Kagawaki, then I'd go home and go to bed. Sounded like a good plan to me. I took it slowly, cause the last thing I needed was to 'rip my scab open,' as I descended the stairs to the shrine. I stepped into the incense filled place, and walked straight toward the jewel. I picked it up carefully, not wishing to damage it anymore then it had been done. I tucked it into the sleeve of my yukata along with the spare herbs, and then walked out and down the stairs, heading in the direction of my hut.

"Keade? You here?" I asked, peeking in from the doorway.

"Yes sister!" She came to the door and bowed respectfully. I smiled at her, and patted her on the head.

"Would you mind showing me where Kagawaki-sama lives?" She looked startled, and then she grinned.

"Yes I could do that for ye!" She then gave me an impish smile. "Don't do anything 'foolish' sister" I was taken aback by that little comment for a moment, then I smiled back at her and ruffled her hair.

"Oh Keade, what am I to do with you." She shrugged, still grinning. We walked along in silence for a while, and then I decided now would be the best time to ask her a favor.

"Keade..." when she turned to look at me I continued. "Someday, if by some chance I die, and I still have the jewel, I want you to burn it with my body." She stopped short.

"Sister! Ye must not think like that!" I smiled down at her, as reassuring as possible.

"Calm yourself Keade, I do not plan to die anytime soon. I just know that you'll outlive me by a few years, so I wanted to make my plan clear to you." She looked saddened by my thoughts, but then she smiled back at me.

"Okay, I trust you'll keep your word! I still need you Kikyo!" After that we chatted for the rest of the way.

"Here we are!" She chimed, pointing at the small shack in the center of the clearing.

"Thank you very much Keade, you can return home." Keade winked and turned back toward the village. I had to smile and rolled my eyes. Then I turned to face the hut. Slowly I walked forward and pushed the curtain used for the door out of my way. What greeted my eyes was not Kagawaki, at least as far as I could tell. A soft gasp escaped my lips and the monster turned around. I bit back a scream. This demon had stolen Kagawaki's face!

* * *

Naraku/Kagawaki's POV:

The gasp...no...she was not supposed to see me like this! How could I have forgotten that I told her to come and give the extras to me! I guess being in love does that to a guy.

"Kikyo..." I whispered, approaching her slowly. She backed away, moving along the wall.

"Who are you demon? What have you done with Kagawaki?" Her questions came in rapid-fire succession.

"Kikyo, its me, Kagawaki." Her eyes widened and she froze. I took advantage of that and pinned her, taking care not to hurt her shoulder.

"You...you're...a demon?!" She choked out.

"Yes, I am, and I'm also...I also love you." I smiled at her sincerely. Her eyes opened wide then narrowed, and I recognized it as a sign of trouble.

"Oh do you?" I nodded. I felt her right arm jerk in a terrible way and I heard a sickening sound. Kikyo's scab had ripped and was now gushing blood.

* * *

Kikyo's POV:

"You did this to me, and now you get to see me die after all your hard work." His blood-red eyes widened. Hah, as if I was so stupid. I had figured it had been him from the moment I'd stepped in here. I spat my blood in his face, and my eyesight began to fade.

"Goodbye...tell...my...sister...that...I...want...my...wishes...to...be...fulfilled..." And just like that, with the vision of his bloody eyes watering, I was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Ok that ends this chappy and begins the modern day portion i've been looking foward to typing! Keep R&Rin people...This Chapter is dedicated to Midoriko!**


	5. Welcome To Fudal Japan!

Chapter Five:

* * *

_And just like that, with the vision of his bloody eyes watering, I w__as gone. _I woke with a gasp and my hand flew to my right shoulder. I was shaking terribly and it took about five minutes to come to terms that it was only a dream and nothing more.

'That was the third time this month that I had this dream!' I'd had that dream ever since I can remember. It was always the same thing to, right up to the part of the strange man crying. I glanced over at my clock. It was exactly two in the freaking morning. Great... I had another four and half-hours before school started. I glanced over at my twin, who sat up and looked at me curiously.

"You alright Kikyo? Was it that dream again?" Its funny how she always seems to know when I have that dream, or if I'm nervous about something. I nodded and she clambered off her bed to come sit beside me.

"Kagome. Thank you." She smiled at me. I had to smile back. All things considered, we got along amazingly. I guess it was a twin thing, 'cause sometimes we even finished each other's sentences, or knew how the other felt without trying.

"You okay now?" She asked. I nodded again and we hugged.

"Thank you again Kagome." She smiled again and stumbled back into her bed. I fell back into my bed and pulled the cover back over me. About a minute later my sisters breathing slowed and I tried to fall asleep. A half an hour past and I was still wide-awake as ever. My mind was still racing and all I could see when I closed my eyes was the blood red eyes of the man who had been holding me in my dream. I could tell he loved me, but why did he injure me in the first place… to many questions…I needed to go back to sleep. Cautiously I closed my eyes, and waited for those eyes to come and haunt me. To my complete and pleasant surprise, nothing happened and I finally drifted back into la-la land.

* * *

In The Feudal Era:

He sat there alone, eyes closed, and leaning against a tree. He was far, far to close to Kikyo's old village, but he really didn't give a damn. He didn't give a damn about much anymore, except about finding the jewel so he could resurrected her. From where he was sitting he could see the whole village, including the Bone-Eaters Well. He did this every night, hoping with all his heart that somehow, someway the imitation Kikyo (AKA: Kagome) would come through, and he could steal the jewel from her body. Of course he'd have to kill her before she had the chance to wake Inuyasha. Suddenly his eyes snapped open. He'd sensed something. He stood and looked at the well. Faster then any human eyes could track, he was there, standing in front of the well and looking down into it. No one or no thing came out. His eyes saddened and he backed away, and turned back to the forest. The presence came again, this time much stronger, and stayed strong. Underneath the baboon mask his smirk returned. After fifty years, he still knew how to smirk. And that was not the only thing that was returning to him.

"Kikyo…so you've decided to return to the land of the living. Good, I've missed you." He stepped back to the well, and looked down into it. At the very bottom were the remains of Madam Centipede. He dropped the last remaining shard he had in his possession down and called:

"Madam Centipede bring me the priestess on the other side! Bring her back to me!" A hissing came back to answer him and the bones stirred.

"As you wish…Master…" His smirk widened and he turned to look up at the sky. His mask fell back and his long black hair fell out behind him. Naraku was back.

* * *

Kikyo's POV:

"Mmmmm…. Good morning Buyo." I stretched, scratching my cat on his head and turned over to look at the time.

"WHAAAATTT?!?!?! KAGOME I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I shouted, wrestling with my sailor school uniform. It was the same as Kagome's only the skirt was a bit longer. I grabbed my bow and quiver, after I remembered I had archery club after school, so I also threw my white yukata and black hakama into a small duffel bag and bolted downstairs. My sister was running around as well, grabbing at her bright yellow backpack and tossed me my storm colored Messenger bag from L.L. Bean.

"Sorry Kikyo! I woke up late and I thought that you were awake as well!" I rolled my eyes and grabbed a piece of buttered toast and began munching on it promptly.

"Thanks mom! We're late, we gotta go!" Kagome yelled grabbing the other piece on the plate, and ran out the door; I followed her close behind. I slowed to a stop when I saw Sota standing outside of the shrine.

"Sota what's wrong?" I asked, walking over. Kagome had finally realized that I wasn't behind her any longer and had turned around to join us.

"Buyo just ran in there, and he won't come out." Kagome sighed and walked inside the shrine.

"Don't be such a baby Sota, it's just an empty shrine!" She called out from inside. I shrugged at Sota, and stepped inside as well. It was mildew-y smelling and damp and at the center was an old well. I always knew it had been there but I had never gotten so close to it.

"Look over here Kagome! I think I found the fatso!" I gently tried to coax Buyo out from under the stairs, and when that didn't work I had Kagome try. Of course the cat came out right away for her. She threw me a small smile and I just shrugged and backed up toward the well so she could back out. Just then I felt the well shudder behind me and I looked at it from out of the corner of my eye. Next to me Kagome had froze in shock and suddenly the cover to the well blew off and something grabbed us, dragging us into the well. Swirls of color surrounded me and my twin and the thing licked us.

"You have the jewel inside of you. I will make it mine." I shuddered and realized for whatever reason I still had my bow, arrows, and duffel bag. I let them go and helped Kagome shove away from the creature.

"Let…us…go!" We shouted together and shoved. A bright blue and pink light exploded from our hands and the creature screamed and let go, disappearing into the swirls. Suddenly the colors vanished and we found ourselves at the bottom of…the well?

"Kagome? You okay?" I asked my twin, who looked just as surprised as I.

"Fine, you?" I looked up and nodded.

"What the heck was that thing? And where are we?" Kagome stood up and looked for a way to climb up and out.

"I don't know what it was but…c'mon I think I found a way up." She grabbed hold of the ivy that grew up the side of the well. I let her crawl up first and followed. We reached the top and hauled ourselves up and over the well.

"Kagome…I don't think we're at home anymore." She promptly began searching for any signs of the shrine, our house, anything that would disprove me. I glanced back down into the well and saw my duffel bag and bow were there.

'Oh great.' I hopped down into the well again and waited to see if those strange colors would swallow me up again. Nothing. Oh well it was worth a shot. I grabbed my bag and swung my bow up onto my shoulder and clipped the quiver onto my belt. I crawled back up the ivy. Kagome was gone.

"Kagome! Where are you?!" I shouted, spinning around stupidly. Then she appeared out of the woods in front of me.

"Over here Kikyo, I think we're close to home!" I jogged over to her and followed her to…the Tree! Well, that was interesting.

"Oh ok this is a good start, nice job…" I broke off, noticing something. I walked to the front of the tree to be greeted with…a boy with an arrow sticking out of his chest.

"Uh…I don't see a boy with dog ears stuck to a tree, do I?" Kagome climbed up the vines that grew around him and tweaked his ears.

"Yeah, you do sis, you do." I stared at him for a moment, and cocked my head to the side. He looked so familiar…why did he look so familiar? I shook my head, trying to get rid of the feelings of déjà vu.

"Freeze demons!" a male voice, shouted from behind us, scaring Kagome badly and she fell down onto her behind.

"Kagome!" I helped my sister up and glared at the guy.

"I said freeze!" Surrounded… great. Kagome and I were tied up and led away, down a hill and into a village. We were then sat down on a mat and were then awaiting an ultimatum that would decide whether or not we would be executed.

The crowed parted and let in the man who'd caught us in the first place, followed by an old bag of an lady wearing…miko cloths?! I took a good look at the people who were practically foaming at the mouth to get this execution over with. The old woman stopped short and gawked at my sister and I for all of a minute.

"Well, what should we do with them Lady Keade?" I didn't pay attention. I was still confused as to why everyone was dressed up like peasants from the fudal era.

"Kagome…when we fell down the well…do you think we hit our heads?"

"I dunno, but this a bit freaky." The hag woman bent down to our height and looked at us a bit closer.

"Ye both resemble my sister…but ye most of all!" She pointed at me. My eyes opened wide. I could tell this was going to be a long day.


	6. You Are The Priestess Kikyo!

**A/N:_ Its done!!! AFTER MONTHS OF WRITERS BLOCK ITS DONE!!! I thank everyone who faved/review/and read! THIS IS FOR YOU GUYS...And sorry if its a bit short... My inspiration came from Inuyasha: The Final Act!_**

**Disclaimer: _Naraku, Kikyo, Kagome, et. all. belong to Rumiko Takahashi._**

**

* * *

Chapter Six: **

We (Kagome and I) were sitting in Lady Keade's hut on the outskirts of the village, eating some type of broth and listing to her tell us about the boy who had been sealed to the tree from earlier.

"And now ye see why I believe you two to be the reincarnation on my sister?" I starred out the window. Another girl named Kikyo, and right around my age…? Kikyo wasn't that common of a name, but… my sister's hand waving in my face brought me out of my silent pondering.

"Hello, earth to Kikyo…" I shook my head.

"Sorry, kinda spacing…" Keade looked at me opened mouth.

"Ye name is Kikyo?!" I nodded.

"I'm Kikyo Higurashi, and this is my sister-" I gestured for her to continue.

"Kagome Higurashi." She finished.

"Well, this adds greatly to this!" She hopped up and hauled me up by the shoulder. For an old lady she was strong! I glanced at my twin, panicking.

"Hey! Wait a minute, where are we going?!" I shouted at the old broad, grabbing at my bag that held my yukata and hakama, as she practically dragged me out the door.

"I wish to see ye shoot, I saw that ye have the bow and arrows, so now I wish to see ye shoot." I groaned.

"Look lady, I…" she cut me off.

"This is not a matter to be argued about." Finally we arrived at where ever she had hauled me off to. She handed me my bow and quiver. "Shoot." I rolled my eyes and knocked my arrow, aimed at the tree I was using as a target and shot. It was a dead ringer, but that was no surprise. What was a surprise was that the arrow had taken on a blue glow after I'd released it from the taunt string. I stared blankly at the arrow that was now firmly lodged into the tree.

"Okay, what the hell was that?" I asked her, now staring at my bow.

"Ye has the light of a natural born priestess! How incredible! The last time I saw someone with that much raw talent was my sister and that was well over fifty years ago!" Keade's eyes sparked. "Could it be that you two are one in the same?" I backed up a bit, and put my arms out directly in front of me, talismans protecting my from the nut-job who stood in front of me.

"Woah, woah, woah lady! Are you suggesting that I'm your dearly departed sister? You said she died, like, fifty freaking years ago! How could it be possible? Oh wait, its NOT!!" I was slowly breaking down into hysterics. I choked on my spit and gagged. Keade blinked.

"Ye need to take a deep breath. I was merely saying that there is the possibility that ye two are my sister's reincarnated forms." I glanced over to where my sister now stood. We exchanged a look and shrugged.

"I see." We said together.

"I'm glad. Now I imagine ye two are exhausted from ye's long day. Shall we head back?" Keade asked, turning to leave. Kagome nodded and began following her. I started to walk forward when a flash of something caught my eyes. I turned to see what it was, and only caught another glimpse of white.

'Huh…I wonder what that was.' I shrugged it off and ran to catch up with Keade and Kagome, trying to shake of the feelings of being watched and followed…


End file.
